


Мальчик и его драконы

by Wayward_jr



Category: Temeraire - Naomi Novik, The Losers (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Background Slash, Crossover, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 11:24:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8325928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayward_jr/pseuds/Wayward_jr
Summary: Существует один, всего лишь один верный способ (под одним мы имеем в виду несколько, но в данном случае это совершенно конкретный способ), как отвлечь Дженсена от любого занятия, как оттащить его от компьютера и заставить забыть обо всем вокруг. И это — драконы. Просто покажите ему драконов.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Boy and His Dragons](https://archiveofourown.org/works/322848) by [Medie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medie/pseuds/Medie). 



> Бета: Rhaina

Дженсен молчит. Кугар даже не поднимает на него взгляда — зачем? Он и так знает, что увидит. Дженсен сидит на корточках, сдвинув солнцезащитные очки на затылок, и не сводит глаз с неба, где в вышине описывают круги неясные тени.  
  
Существует один, всего лишь один верный способ (под одним мы имеем в виду несколько, но в данном случае это совершенно конкретный способ), как отвлечь Дженсена от любого занятия, как оттащить его от компьютера и заставить забыть обо всем вокруг. И это — драконы. Просто покажите ему драконов.  
  
Один из драконов издает мощный рык, и Роук, сидящий неподалеку, вздрагивает.  
— Ненавижу этих тварей, — бормочет он.  
  
Кугар молча ухмыляется. Зря Роук так.  
  
— Ненавидишь? — удивленно переспрашивает Дженсен. — Ты… Но как так?! Это же драконы, Роук, как ты можешь ненавидеть драконов? Чувак, это же… драконы!  
  
Кугар принимается за чистку ружья, склонив голову, чтобы никто не заметил растущую улыбку. Дженсен раззадоривается все больше.  
  
— Невозможно ненавидеть драконов! Все дети мечтают попасть в драконьи войска. Знаешь, сколько раз я пытался? — Дженсен снова вглядывается в небо, Кугар — тоже. И тут один дракон резко снижается и выпускает язык пламени, распугивая все остальных. — Как круто, твою мать!  
  
Кугар кивает:   
— Канадский.  
  
— Точно, точно. — Дженсен вскакивает, возбужденно описывает круг по полянке, где они разбили лагерь, а потом прислоняется к дереву. Похоже, думает Кугар, оттуда видно лучше, раз на лице Дженсена расцветает улыбка и он складывает руки на груди, не спуская глаз с драконов.  
  
— Видел письмо, они одолжили нам парочку огнедышащих.  
  
Штаты потеряли своего единственного дракона (вместе с капитаном и экипажем), способного извергать пламя, еще в сороковых над Тихим океаном. Кугар помнит статьи. Вторая мировая и разработанное в то время вооружение нанесли серьезный ущерб мировой популяции драконов. Ньюфаундленд и другие работали над разведением, но это требовало времени.  
Времени и драконов, желающих бороться. Не все этого хотели.  
  
— Господи, какие они классные!  
  
Кугар не глядя продолжает разбирать ружье, руки действуют механически.  
  
— Все равно ненавижу, — настаивает Роук. Тут они оба широко ухмыляются: — Жуткие твари.  
  
Позади Клей не выдерживает:   
— Роук. — И со вздохом скрещивает руки на груди.  
  
— Они не жуткие! — Дженсен снова садится на землю. — Они великолепны.  
  
Он тянется за компьютером, пристраивает его на коленях и открывает последние трансляции боя в небе. Возможно, заодно проверяет и всех остальных драконов. У него есть доступ к трансляциям отовсюду, где только бывают замечены драконы.  
  
Когда Дженсена мучает бессонница, он проверяет обновления. Порой Кугар тоже не спит, а садится рядом. Тогда Дженсен опускает голову ему на плечо, и они вместе смотрят, как драконы танцуют и петляют над полигонами.  
  
Красиво.  
  
Слышится звук вертолета и голоса парней местного генерала, и все смотрят вверх.  
  
— Глупая ошибка, — отмечает Роук, когда вертолет появляется в поле зрения.  
  
— Полный придурок, — соглашается Пуч.  
  
Все знают, что небо принадлежит драконам. Будь то вертолет или истребитель — неважно, результат все равно будет одним и тем же. Когда вертолет открывает огонь, драконы рассыпаются в разные стороны с грацией воздушных гимнастов, а потом бросаются в бой.  
  
Один дракон издает оглушительный рык, даже деревья дрожат, и канадский огнедышащий выпускает огромный язык пламени. Снизу кажется, что небо загорается, сквозь воздух одна за другой проносятся волны оранжевого огня, людям в вертолете достается место в первом ряду.  
  
Взрыв получается не таким громким, как рык дракона, но его достаточно, чтобы все, кроме Дженсена, побежали в укрытие. Он же остается сидеть на месте, наблюдая за сражением.  
  
Драконы переключаются на солдат на земле, их капитаны следуют ориентирам, предоставленным командой.  
  
Все заканчивается быстро. Генерал и его солдаты не могут противостоять полудюжине драконов.  
  
— Говорил же, — продолжает Роук, когда они вылезают из укрытия. Дракон, один из огнедышащих, устремляется вниз и приземляется перед ними, сломав при посадке несколько деревьев. Экипаж быстро спешивается и начинает осматривать дракона, а капитан — высокая женщина — направляется к Клею. — Жуткие твари.  
  
— Отвали, Роук. — Дженсен улыбается во весь рот, как шестилетний ребенок. — Круть какая! — Он поворачивается к Кугару. — Как думаешь, они согласятся нас подбросить?  
  
Кугар переводит взгляд на капитана, и Клей, пожав плечами, идет спросить.


End file.
